


Curiouser and Curiouser

by arora_kayd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate 7.01 ending/7.02 beginning - now with context/physical actions! Un beta’d so sorry for crappy-ness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by, well, many things, but justified with the thought: Cas fell down the wrong rabbit hole
> 
> I have a thing for Levi!Cas. I blame Misha's epic acting.

Dean pushed up onto his elbows with a grunt, sparing a quick glance over to where Bobby lay crumpled against the wall. The crunching of glass returned his focus to what was infront of him.

Dean had thought Cas with a serious God-complex had been scary. This new Castiel was horrifying. At least Cas had still looked and sounded like Cas when he was on his power trip. Now... Dean could see nothing of his friend in the face before him. It was wild, unhinged, with too-wide eyes and that weird black vein shit crawling up his neck.

The tilt of his head was no longer naive and curious. Now it was twisted and sharp.

It made the fear in Dean's gut tighten.

Two flicks of Cas' wrist had Dean up and banging into debris before colliding with the wall behind him.

"It seems this one loves you very much." The thing that was not Cas grinned, showing too much teeth. "How pathetic!"

Dean tried his best to not let his face show anything but angry defiance, despite the fact that Not-Cas' words made his heart stutter.

"You should hear this one begging Us to spare you. The promises this one is making. Like he could hurt Us. We are amused." Not-Cas let out a huff of laughter. "For now."

Dean continued to struggle against whatever held him in place, hoping Leviathan would lose focus for just a moment. He efforts were rewarded with an increase in pressure, forcing him further against the wall behind him.

"Son of a bitch." Not-Cas just continued to grin.

"You intrigue Us as well, human. Your stubborn defiance. The adoration this one had for you." Not-Cas walked over to Dean, crowding into his space. "Even before, when he thought himself a god, when We were held back by the power of the other souls, this one wanted you above all else."  Not-Cas leaned closer, nuzzling the air around Dean, his breath clamy against Dean's neck. He felt his shirt riding up as Not-Cas dragged a hand across his stomach. "Your loyalty; your worship; your love." Strong fingers dug into his chest, splayed wide around his heart. The grin faded, turned questioning. 

"Why would this one want someone like you? Blood stained and damaged?"

Dean tried to look away, but Not-Cas was too close–was everywhere Dean turned.

"We want to know why. We want your devotion. We want to see what has this one screaming at us." Not-Cas gripped Dean's jaw tightly, turning his head to crush their lips together.

It was wrong. Dean's stomach roiled at the thought of this  _thing,_ this thing that was so not Cas, touching him. And yet... Dean had missed Cas. Missed him even as Cas broke his heart with his betrayal. Missed him even though he had chosen Crowley over him. Even though he knew it wasn't Cas kissing him, it still felt like Cas' lips. Still tasted like Cas. Dean couldn't help kissing back in that moment, praying to whoever would listen that Cas really was still in there and would know Dean loved him, too; wouldn't give up on him.

He opened to that familiar, clever tongue, and with his eyes squeezed shut, it was all too easy for Dean to believe it was his Cas that he was kissing. He wanted to touch, fingers twitching with the desire to bury themselves in soft hair. Dean's movements became harder, more desperate.

Not-Cas let out a pleased growl and Dean stiffened. That sound wasn't right–too many voices intertwined.* Dean couldn't stop a his plaintive whisper of, "Cas."

"We are beginning to see your appeal," Not-Cas hummed as he twisted Dean's jaw to the side to lick a stripe up Dean's throat. It made Dean's skin crawl.

"We believe We will keep you around. We do get bored so easily."

Dean hated the small quiet part of him that thrilled at those words. The part the knew he needed Cas. Knew that Cas balanced him. Knew that Dean longed for the times when Cas took control. The part that would accept Cas in any form as long as it meant he belonged to Dean and Dean to him.

**Author's Note:**

> *If you’ve seen the first Ghost Rider, imagine how Mephistopheles/Blackheart growl. [Like this](http://youtu.be/qmtwZhzuAzU?t=1m48s)


End file.
